Battle of Goldshire
by Evowizard25
Summary: Multiverse! This world's equivalent of the American Civil war has recently began. With the bombing, of Fort Sumter, it is definetly on. Yet, the first strike hasn't been blown. It's time for the first battle of the war.
1. Chapter 1

**This story is based in my own parallel world I like to call 'Multiverse'. **

**The world is in turmoil again. Global war is up and running again, and now, even the remant of the once world power, American Empire, is split in two, with one seeking its own independence.**

The early morning sun beat down upon the Tennessean forests. It sprinkled through the treetops, leaving rays of sunshine here and there. The wind was still that morning. Not even a whisper passed its way past Drago. He rode upon his horse as he led his group of over a hundred volunteers. The war had only started a week ago, with the firing on Fort Sumter. They had all signed up that day, itching to fight the Yankees.

Drago was not human. Quite a few people under his leadership weren't. Down South, they didn't care about what race they were, as long as they could fight, they were fine. Not those Yankees though. They hated the other races, the other living creatures that shared that world. If you weren't human, or even white, you weren't any good up there. They even started this whole war because of that. They had got all upset over the governor of South Carolina wanting to give his position to his son, who was half Tauren. That didn't sit well with Drago. Being as he was half human, half demon. Of course, all he could do was smile, as he led his troops to border. _'I'll show them that we're just as good as them.' _He thought. _'Even if I have to kill hundreds to do it. They deserve a good whippin'' _

Another rider came up beside him. Drago looked over to him. It was Jimmy, his human second command, and best friend. "Drago, I think we the men need some rest, we've been walking all night." He said.

"I told you not to call me Drago." He snapped. "I'm trying to run a command here. Address me by my rank. At least try to make it as formal as you can."

"Oh, come on Drago." Jimmy said. "We've been friends since we were kids."

"Yes." Drago said. "But, we're in the army now. I got to make us look fancy. What happens when we meet with those high and mighty city folk of this new nation? I'll tell you what. They'll think us a load of barbarians. Well, I aim to prove them wrong."

"Okay, Captain." Jimmy said, while rolling his eyes. "We gotta get some rest. We've been riding for a while now."

Drago fiddled with the little piece of straw in his mouth. "Alright." He said, while nodding his head. "But, we got to find a proper place. Do you know anywhere near here we could stay, with some decent folk?"

"Yes, sir." Jimmy said. He pointed to a direction right in front of them. "Right up ahead. There's a small town there. Seems perfect for a place to rest."

"What's it called?" Drago said.

"Goldshire." Jimmy said.

"Goldshire, huh." Drago said, leaning in his saddle. "Well, there any gold there?" Jimmy shook his head. Drago sighed, sitting back up straight. "Well, one could hope. Funny name for a town though."

They rode right into the small town. The people seemed too exhilarated to see them. They were cheering and coming out to see them. They passed a small group of young ladies. The men whistled and hollered their appreciation of them. The girls giggled. Drago shook his head. _'I used to be like that. I would whistle and holler at the pretty ladies going by. Of course, my own lady gave birth to our little girl. Now, no boy better whistle and holler at her.' _He thought. The mayor of the small town walked up to him. He smiled and held out a hand. Drago grabbed it and shook. "Good to see you boys. Gives me a sense of reassurance. Don't know what those darn Yankees will do?" The mayor said, as they stopped shaking.

Drago smiled. "Well, you won't have to worry about them. We'll whip them into the next century." He said.

The mayor laughed. "Never heard it put like that, but I agree." He said. "Now, if you need anything, just ask. I speak for the whole town when I say, thank you."

Drago grabbed the tip of his hat and nodded. "That's mighty nice of y'all." He said. "We don't need much. Just a little rest."

"Of course, there's plenty of room in the Inn." The mayor said. He turned around. He cupped one hand on the side of his mouth. "Hey, Mary, I need you for a second." Just then, a beautiful woman walked out of the Inn. She was Blonde and had blue eyes that sparkled in the sunlight. Drago saw how Jimmy was ogling her with his mouth open. He chuckled. They mayor put his arm around the woman once she got over to him. "My daughter here would be glad to see to your arrangements."

Drago turned around in his saddle. "Dismount and get your stuff. We got somewhere to stay." He said. He got out of his saddle. He stepped in front of the mayor and his daughter. "May I have a tour of the Inn?"

She smiled. "Of course." She said, before walking over to the Inn.

Drago and Jimmy followed her. He could see the way he was watching her. He smirked. "I see you got a thing for Mary." He said.

Jimmy looked at him. "No. She's quite pretty that's all." He said.

"Oh, come." Drago said. "You're literally drooling over her. I don't have anything against you trying for her, so don't hide it."

Jimmy just looked at him. Mary took them around the Inn. The rooms were small and probably not the fanciest out there. _'Hey, it's a small town.' _He thought, as he gave a mental shrug. Drago paid attention to speaking. He needed to know the place in and out. Jimmy just stared at her. She would glance at him now and again, which caused Jimmy to look away. Once it she was finished, she walked them to the front of the Inn. "I hope this place suits your needs." She said.

"It'll serve its purpose." Drago said. He grabbed the tip of his hat and nodded. "Thanks for the tour anyways."

"It was my pleasure." Mary said, before walking off.

Drago looked at Jimmy. He whistled. "Boy, she's really a looker isn't she?" He said. Jimmy just nodded. "I'd go for her myself, but I already got myself a lady." Jimmy just nodded again. "Just go and talk to her." Drago growled. He pushed Jimmy forward. He watched as Jimmy started walking beside Mary. Drago turned and walked away. _'I may be known for many things, but I ain't a eavesdropper.' _He thought.

**Do not take any of this the wrong way. Multiverse is an idea I've had for a long while now, even before I started posting. So, no angry reviews. Oh, if you don't know, Jimmy is an actual character from the series. He only appeared once though.**


	2. Chapter 2

Lord Jack Emanual walked through the hallway of this small farmer's house. _'A mockery of a house, one should add.' _He thought. For this was no simple home, it was the hideout of some known rebels. One of his men came up to him and saluted. "Sir, the prisoner is ready to talk." He said.

Lord Emanual smiled. "Well, it's about time." He said. His soldier led him to the small basement. They turned on the light and went down the steps. Once they were at the bottom, the soldier put his hand on the doorknob. "I'll be fine by myself. The prisoner can't do me any harm." The soldier nodded and opened up the door. Lord Emanual stepped inside. The soldier closed the door behind him. The prisoner was shackled "Well, I hope you like your stay here." There was no reply. "Must not like the dark, do you." He turned on the light. "There, that's better."

The light revealed the prisoner's appearance. His head and neck reminded him of a cobra. He could have been, had it not been for his lower body. It was somewhat human, except yellow scaled. His four fingered hands and feet had no fingernails. He would have sworn they were small, thick tails. Yet, his first judgment fit somewhat better for them. "What do you want?" The creature said in a weak voice. His multiple bruises from 'questioning' had obviously weakened him. _'As it should.' _He thought.

"Well, I want a lot of things." Lord Emanual said looking at a gold watch he had taken from a dead rebel officer. "What I want most, is this infernal rebellion ended." He closed the watch and looked at him. "And you can help me achieve that."

"How would I do that?" The slav answered. "Even if I could, I wouldn't help you."

"You are being modest." Lord Emanual said. "I should have guessed that from a lowly farmer. Well, all you slavs are lowly, if you think about it." He twirled the watch in his hand. "Amazing, how such creature, deprived of human intelligence, can make such a fine watch. Almost makes you think them as high as a human." He looked back at his prisoner. "Almost."

"What are you getting at?" The slav said.

"What I am getting at, my stupid slav, is that you can tell me what I want to know." Lord Emanual walked up to him. "I know very well, that there has been much rebel activity going on in this area. I also happen to know that several known wanted outlaws come here. So tell me, where are the rebels hiding?"

"I still don't know what you are talking about?" The slav said.

"Tsk, tsk, so unreasonable." Lord Emanual said. "I would have thought you would have become more agreeable after your previous talks. I see your interrogator was really thorough." He fiddled with the watch. "You have a somewhat cute daughter. Your wife is attractive, if you go for non human scum. I've never actually tried one, but maybe it's time to experiment."

The slav growled and struggled in his confines. "If you dare touch them, I will kill you." He said, glaring him down.

Lord Emanual laughed. "And how can you do that." He said, from a few feet away. "I'm out of your reach." Just then, the slav lunged his jaws at him, breaking the harness around it's neck. _'They didn't tighten it enough.'_ The last thing he remembered was his jaws coming down upon his neck.

* * *

Snarluss pulled back, ripping out the man's throat. He spat it down upon the ground. "I guess you were wrong." He said down to the corpse. He used his elastic neck to move down and cut the straps holding back on of his arms. With that, he used his free hand to break the other straps. He then pressed another button on his wrist. He looked down at the corpse. "I hope your friends like surprises." He said, with a wide grin.

* * *

A surge of energy powered up the two sleeping Droidekas. Their screens came alive, as they straitened themselves up. Their objective appeared: Kill all Americans Imperialists; secure the family of Snarluss. They started to roll out of their hiding place.

* * *

Johnson sat down in the living room. He was snacking on the bread of the family. "You know, why do snakes make bread" He said. "They don't eat it. Why make it in the first place."

Another soldier was lounging, shrugged. "Why do states try to succeed?" He said. "It's all just one damned thing after another. THese southerners could go to hell for all I care. And take the slavs with him.

Johnson laughed and raised his beer. "I'll drink to that." HE said, raising it to his lips. But before he could sip, he heard something. He couldn't pinpoint what it was. Just then, two rolling droids came into into the room. He dropped the bottle, which smashed into a million pieces, on the ground. He and his buddy reached for their rifles. As they got to them, the droids had deployed. He raised his rifle and fired. The droid deployed a deflector shield and the bullet bounced off. _'Fuck!' _He thought. Still, he kept firing, trying to hit through it's defenses. His comrade tried as well. Still, noting happened. Finally, the droids started firing. Their bolts smacking into them, instantly ending the pair.

* * *

One of the soldiers heard the gunshots from the barn where they were holding the farmer's family. "What's going on?" One of them said.

"I don't know." The sargeant said. "But go check it out." A few of the soldiers left, leaving only him, and one other.

"Sarge, what do you think it is?" The soldier asked.

The sargeant rolled his eyes. "What do you think it is?" He snapped. "I don't know, just some rebelious southerners. Does that answer your question?" No answer. "Does that answer your question?" HE turned to see the man with his mouh wide open, as well as his eyes. He then fell to the ground, revealing a Zoroark. One clawed hand was red with blood, as it sneered at him. He reached for his holster, but his pistol wasn't there. "Shit." He mumbled to himself, before turning around. He stopped when he saw his pistol, in the hands of a Race.

They were tanned colored, chameleon looking creatures. About three feet in length, not very intimidating, of course, this one had his pistol. It smiled at him. "Why hello there and goodbye." It said, before pulling th trigger.

* * *

The Race watched the human fall to the ground. _'Who's small now.' _He smirked. He looked over at the Zoroark. He motioned with his head further into the barn. "Find his family." The Zoroark nodded, before heading up the ladder. It didn't take long, before he came back down.

With him was a anthro Raccoon woman, and her daughter. She was an obvious hybrid, with a furry coat similar to her mother, but a head and fangs, similar to her father. That and her long, lengthy tail. "Thank you." The woman said, to which he nodded.

Just then, Snarluss came and rushed over to his family. He picked them both up and twirled them around. "I'm so glad you're both okay." He said, while planting kisses on their cheeks.

"Come on." The Race said. "We have to move."

"Is there any safe place for us?" The Raccoon woman said, clinging to her husband.

"There's a town nearby." The Race said. "Some sherrif's gotten himself a rather large possy." He chuckled.

* * *

Drago sat on a porch seat, thinking over what they were going to do. _'Let's see.' _He thought._'First, I'll drink, sleep it off, and then beat those Yankees back to kingdom come. Sounds about right.' _Just then, JImmy ran up to him. "What is it now? Did she turn you down? I told you not to be so forward." Drago said.

Jimmy looked offended, but shook his head. "No, we've got company." He said.

Drago, within the second he said that, jumped out of the chair and into battle postion, with his pistols at the ready. "Then let's give 'em hell." He said, smiling.

"Not that kind." Jimmy said. Drago's shoulder's fell. "There seems to be a few rebels who want to join us. They brought a couple of civilians with them."

"Then let them in." Drago said. "The more the merrier." Just then, a small chameleon creature came up to him, wearing a official uniform. "Oh, hello Mr. Chameleon. Didn't think I'd see you here."

The creature growled. "I am not a chameleon." He spat. "I am a Race and I shall be adressed as your commander, or sir, either of which you may use."

Drago was taken aback by that. _'This is my army, and no lizard...I mean no one is going to take it away from me.' _He thought. "Now, wait one darn moment there." He said, advancing on him. "I was the one who formed this here army, and I'm going to lead it."

"You lack any form of official leadership." The Race said. "I have been fighting wars, before you could even walk."

"If you keep talking like that, you won't be doing much of that anymore." Drago said, stooping down to eye level of the Race. "I assure you."

The Race commander just smirked. "Then we have reached a truce then." He said. "Besides, you wouldn't know how to properly coordinate your troops in a battle situation. I doubt you could learn how to do it when the Imperialists come here within, I'd say, the next few days." Drago's eyes widened. "I'll take that as a no." _'I'm going to hate this varmit.' _


End file.
